1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a vehicle door latch with at least one locking mechanism, comprising mainly a catch with a primary position and, where applicable, a first position for an engaging pawl and containing an inlet opening as well as a catch bolt cooperating with the catch.
2. Description of Related Art
In the reference system of the vehicle door latch, the catch bolt moves into the inlet opening. Generally, the catch bolt is located on the vehicle body, opposite to which the vehicle door latch is moved with its inlet opening.
With vehicle door latches of this kind, constant efforts are made to improve soundproofing when, on one hand, the catch bolt moves into the inlet opening and is held by the catch in its primary position, whilst, on the other hand, it also has to be ensured that the pawl cooperating with the catch does not leave the primary position, if the catch carries out an overtravel as part of its closing movement. Such an overtravel is necessary because of the tolerances required between the catch and pawl for the closing and opening movement.